A Question of Celebration
by Heroicagal
Summary: Castiel just can't grasp the importance of birthdays until Dean helps remind him. Set post changing channels. Inspiration from a tumblr imagines blog.


"What is the purpose of all of this again?" Castiel questioned Dean who loaded more trinkets into a cart. Right now it looked like he was going to be throwing a dollar store luau with the paper tiki heads, the grass skirt, and the plastic coconut cups.

"Cas, it's Sammy's birthday tomorrow and I told you that it's been way too long since we've been able to celebrate something so I'm going to give him a surprise party like I used to when we were kids every year." Castile frowned.

"Doesn't the fact it is an annual event negate it being a surprise?" Dean rolled his eyes at his friend and quickly grabbed some tiny umbrellas to add to the drinks. It was corny and cheesy and just the kind of thing that would get Sam laughing which made it entirely worth it.

"Cas that's not the point. And it's been so long that it will actually _be_ a surprise this time." Dean moved to head to the checkout isle. They still had to make a trip to the store to get that weird coconut beer that Sam had shown some interest in trying. That's why he'd picked this theme in the first place.

"I still do not understand the reason this requires a gala. There are hundreds of births every day and one cannot be more important than any other." Castiel was trying to use logic to understand birthday parties. Leave it to Cas...

"You kidding Cas? Nothing's more important than Sammy being born to me." Dean answered honestly. "Only other thing I could think of that would be as important to celebrate would be your or Bobby's birthday." Castiel looked perplexed at that statement.  
"Why would my creation entitle celebration?" Dean paused in his tracks.

"You—You really don't get birthdays?" He questioned. Castiel shook his head.

"I understand that it is a time when you relish gifts upon an individual for the accomplishment of not being dead and there is usually sweet food such as cake and ice cream that provide a paradoxical addition to the celebration as the processed ingredients in the cake alone tends to lead one closer to death, but aside from that I don't quite understand what makes them so important."

"Cas, it's a day where you celebrate life. It's a day where you get excited and say 'Hey, my life is pretty awesome with you in it, we should celebrate that.' That's what makes them important, the fact that you understand and appreciate that the person's in your life to begin with." Dean tried to reason out for his confused angel.

"Ah. I see. You are grateful that Sam is present in your life and therefore you wish to throw a party in order to show him that while giving him food that is hazardous to his health but enjoyable." Castiel relayed back his interpretation thoughtfully and looked proud he grasped the concept. Dean sighed heavily.

"Forget the sweets Cas; you telling me nobody's ever given you so much as a 'Happy Birthday'?" He demanded as they moved forward towards the cashier.

"As I said, my creation has never much equivicated much cause for celebration. In fact, I seem to recall Raphael telling me that I was lucky to have survived as long as I had since I was… I believe the equivalent from enochian is 'runt' of the garrison." Dean's blood boiled and he was really, really glad that he'd left his angel blade in the Impala because he might've summoned the jerk right then and there just for the satisfaction of ramming it down his throat. "I am not important enough in the greater picture to warrant such attention." Deep breaths… Deep breaths…

"Castiel—"Dean started and Cas could tell he was serious since he was using his full name.

"You guys checking out?" The woman behind the register asked abruptly. There was a huge space between them and the front and angry customers behind them impatiently shifting and muttering as they were holding up the line.

"Yeah, sorry." Dean swiftly said and turned his attention momentarily from their angel, ready to pay with the money he'd hustled at the bar last night. Idiots had bet him four hundred. As the items were being scanned the woman gave Dean a small look of curiosity at the odd assortment.

"My brother's birthday." He informed her and a small smile graced her features.

"Seems like an odd theme." She commented and started to bag the purchases.

"Just trying to have a little fun. Kid needs a chance to relax." Dean responded confidently and she chuckled at his mischievousness.

"I hope it turns out like you'd planned." Dean gave his friend a wayward and sly glance.

"I think it'll be better."

* * *

That night in the motel Dean dragged all the party supplies in, not bothering to hide them like he'd planned.

"Dean, what is all this?" Sam questioned as he gave the collection of Hawaiian decorations a shrewd once-over.

"This, Sammy, is your birthday party. It was supposed to be a surprise but I need your help with something so I'm lettin' you in on the surprise early." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I told you I didn't want you making a fuss—"

"Oh, quit with the martyr Sam. I wanted to give you a break and some cheap party supplies is the best I could do but we're going to have a celebration if it kills us." Sam rolled his eyes at his over eager older sibling. "But here's the deal, while I know you like to be the birthday princess, tomorrow you're gonna have to share."

"Huh?" So Dean filled Sam in on his plan and Sam suddenly felt as though the money spent on the cheesy supplies wasn't going to be for nothing after all.

* * *

The next day Castiel was out and about enjoying a walk through the local nature reserve. He enjoyed the tranquility of the plants and the fascinating activities of the insects. He knew it was Samuel's birthday and he understood that Dean would want some time alone with his brother in order to properly express his gratitude for his existence. After mulling the concept over Castiel had decided that it was another strange but wonderful idiosyncrasy of the human race that he had come to appreciate. He wondered what it would be like to have someone every year tell him that they were glad he was alive. It seemed like a gratifying experience, but he had meant what he told Dean yesterday. His being was not important enough to require celebration and he understood why he had never celebrated a "birthday" because of that.

His reverie was broken as he heard Dean crying out for him, his adrenaline pumping and his heart and emotions racing as he heard his call.

"Cas! Cas buddy, we could use you here right away!" Dean's voice echoed in his head and he immediately sought out the Winchesters, his blade in his hand to defend them and punish anyone who had interrupted their special revelries. He appeared inside their motel room in a defensive positon, wings outstretched (invisible to the Winchesters but there all the same) in order to cover the brothers from any harm. There was nothing there.

"Surprise!" Dean yelled joyously while Sam smiled at his brother's antics and Castiel's confusion. Taking in the interior of the room he saw the decorations he had helped Dean purchase were laid out and around the room and Sam and Dean themselves were in leis.

"I do not understand. Why have you called me here?" Castiel questioned and Dean's smile faded just a bit.

"Well Cas, we thought you might want to join the party. After all, we're celebrating your birthday too." Dean shrugged nonchalantly. Castiel breathed heavily through his nose and retracted his blade.

"Dean, I thought that you were under attack." He scolded to which Sam looked sheepish and Dean didn't care.  
"Well, we're not and since you're here why not stay awhile?"  
"I thought that today was Sam's birthday. There is no need to make it about me."

"C'mon Cas. Don't be a party pooper like Princess over here. He won't wear the skirt." Dean indicated the splayed out plastic grass skirt.

"No way are you getting me in one of those." Sam folded his arms stubbornly.

"I do not understand Dean. Why would you make today a celebration for me when it is for your brother?"

"We agreed that I could stand to share the wonders that are Dean's party throwing skills. You need a break too Cas." Sam invited him while simultaneously insulting his brother. Dean scowled at him which he ignored.

"But—"

"Dang it Cas! We're trying to do something nice for you alright? Just accept it!" Dean threw his arms up in exasperation and Castiel wasn't sure how to respond. "Look, yesterday you were talking crap about how you weren't important or whatever and we need you to get that that's exactly what that was. Crap. You're important to us and I figured this was one way we could show you that." Dean's face flushed slightly as he finished, embarrassed at what he felt qualified as a "chick flick moment" that had just occurred. "And besides, everybody deserves a birthday party when they're growing up." That part he said in total seriousness. He'd made sure of that for Sam every year as he got older and he firmly believed that every kid deserved the chance to know that their existence wasn't a drag on a family but a gift. It was something he'd worked hard to provide for Sam but apparently the angels had missed the memo as Castiel grew older.

"I am no longer a fledgling." Castiel reminded Dean who shook his head in exasperation.

"Then we're makin' up for lost time. C'mon Cas, let loose for one day." Dean requested eagerly, Sam's expressive eyes echoing that sentiment and Castiel didn't have the heart to deny them. He was also secretly pleased that his friends were going to such lengths for him.

"Only if I may partake of the unhealthy sweets." He deadpanned and Dean blanched at the fact that Castiel told a joke and Sam guffawed at his brother's reaction.

"Fine, but you're wearing the skirt." Dean demanded while quirking a grin.

After the festivities which included several embarrassing stories about Sam as a child (he apparently was quite clumsy as he grew older) and a few interesting coconut flavored beers, some cake, and some ice cream along with a few presents (Sam had gotten a new shirt from Dean) Castiel decided that it was time to go and leave Dean to sleep off some of the alcohol's effects that were setting in. It was also late and they needed their rest.

"Cas." Dean stopped him before he could slip away.

"Yes?" Castiel asked.

"Thanks for sticking around." Dean smiled and Castiel nodded, clutching Dean's gift to him for his part of the birthday celebrations. With that he retreated to the solitude of the park once more.

* * *

Castiel was all but in a trance as he meditated peacefully when he heard a flapping of wings and smelled sugar in the air.

"Flowers look good on you kiddo." He stood up defensively and brought out his blade in order to fend of the intruder. "C'mon, is that anyway to treat your big brother?" Gabriel asked while quirking an eyebrow.

"Leave." Castiel demanded irritably. Gabriel just smirked.

"I must say that the grass skirt is a bit over the top." Castiel looked down and realized he'd forgotten to remove it before leaving the motel room. He had worn it to indulge Dean and when he saw the smile it had brought to his friend's face he had found any humiliation that might be attached to that action completely worth it.

"What do you want Gabriel?" Castiel questioned tiredly.

"Heard that you were throwin' a siesta for your big day and decided to come and wish you a good one myself. Why didn't you tell Dean-o that today was your day too?"

"It is Sam's birthday today." Castiel stated as though that made everything perfectly clear. "I could not interfere with the celebration."

"Man, you still buying that crap that Raphael shoved down your throat about being the 'insignificant runt'? Did you forget all those centuries where I threw you a party for your creation day? You were under my mentorship and I always took care of my fledglings. What about the one where I got you a T-Rex ride? That was one of your favorites."

"I recall those Gabriel. But you left. I assumed that you no longer wished to associate with me and so agreed that I was as unimportant as I have been reminded of every creation day since. That is why I find the concept of humans celebrating it so odd, why I did not understand until Dean explained it. I thought you were the only one who was strange enough to make such a big ordeal of an insignifcant event like a 'birthday'. However my analysis of your views towards me were obvioulsy correct seeing as how you inflicted violence upon me the last time we met. You still wish for me to keep from being a burden and out of your way." Castiel said coldly and Gabriel's eyes flickered hurt.

"I know I was a bit rough Cas, but—"

"Enough Gabriel. Leave me in peace." Castiel told him firmly to which he sighed heavily at the distrust.

"Alright. Happy birthday little bro." Gabriel left in a blink of an eye but in his place was a small plastic T-Rex wearing a party hat and a bow. Castiel tentatively reached out and lightly touched it, worried about traps. Nothing happened. He gathered the toy into his hand and almost remorsefully stored it in his pocket where he had placed a picture that Dean had given him of Sam and himself as a gift to remind him that he still had family that cared for him. Upon further reflection he supposed that was where the toy belonged.

Castiel removed the Hawaiian décor he was wearing and sat down on a bench near him. He closed his eyes, suddenly tired and heart heavy. As he was shut out of accessing his full potential now that he no longer could roam in heaven, he found that once in a while he needed a short period of rest to recharge his vessel's frail body. So he leaned back and closed his eyes while memories of an ornery fledgling tromping around with his big brother while trying to find the friendliest tyrannosaurus rex to ride on. Gabriel's laughter twittered in his ears and he fell into a peaceful slumber, waiting for the next time he would be called upon.


End file.
